User talk:BowiQC
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User blog:Awyman13/Your Fandom Wiki Manager! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 02:14, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Your edits Hey, BowiQC! Just notifying you that I deleted your article for the difficulty settings as it's not really necessary for them to have their own article. And as for the DOOMs page, please be sure to add some sort of content to an article in the edits you made. If you bothered to add a stub to an empty article, please be sure to actually fix it and add some sort of content to it. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 06:33, November 8, 2019 (UTC) :OK. About the stub article, what should I do next time? Nothing? (Honest question without bitterness) -BowiQC (talk) 11:49, November 8, 2019 (UTC) :I feel like adding the article to the "Stubs category" was in fact better than letting the article rot. I had no information to share. I was simply helping with maintenance. -BowiQC (talk) 11:51, November 8, 2019 (UTC) :Oh! I noticed that you are actually the user who added the information on DOOMs. That illustrates why I used the Template:Stub... The template minimizes the need for admins to do all the work. It informs power users that some articles need to be improved so that THEY can help admins do the work. Unless sysops want to do all the work here, I suggest we use the tools at our disposal for community outreach. (Sorry for the fragmented comment. I'm on mobile. �� -BowiQC (talk) 12:03, November 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Don't get me wrong, adding the stub template to the DOOMs page was definitely needed, so thanks for that. But it's always best to add some sort of description to an article when it's empty. A quick Google search and adding "DOOMs is some sort of supernatural power" would've been better than an empty page. As for the difficulty settings, I would suggest adding a section to a broader article such as Death Stranding. Wherever it would best fit is fine, but an entire article explaining the few differences in difficulty settings isn't necessary. I appreciate your effort to help the wiki, keep it up! Cheers, NinjaFatGuy (talk) 20:26, November 8, 2019 (UTC). :::Thanks a lot for the clarification. It's very helpful and it's a good complement to what you wrote earlier. I still feel uncomfortable because such speedy deletion lead me to believe that decision-making on this Wiki is either arbitrary or centralized. It feels especially worrying considering the speedy deletion was enforced on an created by a first time editor, and for a game that was released hours ago. Keeping the article for a day or two wouldn’t have harmed the Wiki. Merging articles is always doable too. Can a Wiki that is living its pivotal moment really take the liberty to shut people away without even using decision-making and community outreach features like a Talk Page? Aren’t wikis democratic? I'm disappointed. That is all. It’s only a Wiki, but I am disappointed anyway. Nothing to write home about, but definitely food for thought. --BowiQC (talk) 22:11, November 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::As you said yourself, the game came out just today. Therefore, the wiki is going to be more active so us administrators have to be vigilant for articles that don't constitute for creation. As I said, a separate article for difficulty settings isn't necessary and you can easily transport the same information to a more fitting location. If you really have an issue with it, you can create a discussion post for community consensus. But for now, the difficulty settings have no clear reason to have their own page. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 23:26, November 8, 2019 (UTC) :::::Thanks NinjaFatGuy. I'm new to Fandom. It's hard. :P I'm starting to understand how it works. I look forward to contribute a little bit. ��--BowiQC (talk) 02:15, November 9, 2019 (UTC)